


Special Delivery

by empressarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, awkward ryuji is awkward, p5kinkpalace, this wasnt supposed to turn out so long, wild card hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/pseuds/empressarcana
Summary: Everyone has plans for Friday night except Ryuji and apparently Yusuke. So, Ryuji decides to take Yusuke some dinner and then silly, cute and awkward shenanigans ensue.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the persona5kinkpalace over at tumblr. It was technically supposed to be just a drabble (for Wild Card Hour) no more than 500 words but that is nearly impossible for me. It was too much fun writing awkward Ryuji. I love him. It's lame and fluffy and it might get a sequel.
> 
> Also, the card I pulled for this prompt was the 7 of swords, for those curious.

It was a Friday night and everyone that was _someone_ had plans to go out _somewhere_. From paychecks to hot dates, most people Ryuji knew had a place to go to after work. He slouched as he put his hands into his pockets, sighing at the lucky people that had some sort of plans. Sadly, Akira wasn’t in town, Morgana was usually with Akira, and most of the team already had something to do.

Ryuji asked Ann and Ann said the girls were planning a sleepover. Of course, Ryuji was all up for that but Ann only pouted in response and said Ryuji wasn’t invited.

_Rude._

Who did that leave?

Oh. Right. He hadn’t asked Yusuke if he was doing anything. Ryuji shrugged and messaged him. What did he have to lose?

 

Thor: Yo, got plans tonight?  
Mr. Freeze: Yes.

 

Ryuji mockingly stared at his phone screen, “What could soft art boy have planned? Seriously…”

 

Thor: _…doing what?~_

 

Well, then. It didn’t seem that Yusuke was going to respond to him anytime soon. Ryuji would just have to take matters into his own hands. Ever since Yusuke got himself a new place, all he does is work, work, work. Usually, it’s great the guy has been so inspired that he can’t stop painting but as usual Yusuke doesn’t bother with actually eating or anything.

Ryuji sighed, “I guess I can go get us both something to eat. He won’t say no to food.” He sent him another message.

 

Thor: I’m getting you something to eat. Is it okay if I stop by?  
…  
Mr. Freeze: …sure.

 

A grin spread across the blond’s face, “Alright! I knew it! Hmm, I did get paid. Maybe some katsudon is in order~ _Oh man_ , just thinking about it is making my mouth water.” If the girls can have a sleepover, Ryuji was certain the boys can as well! Okay, he was getting ahead of himself. Yusuke had only agreed for Ryuji to stop by with food. Ah, it was going to be fine, Ryuji would just weasel his way in somehow. It would be okay.

* * *

 

_Whoa._

Ryuji stared at the house that Yusuke was staying in and his jaw dropped. How did this poor sucker even have enough money to get a place like this? Ryuji was still staying in a small one room apartment. He groaned as he clutched the bag in his hands, sighing as he hesitated knocking on the door. Honestly, what the hell.

He knocked on the door, loudly, calling out Yusuke’s name in the process.

“Yusuke, dude, answer the door! I got food!”

Ryuji held the bag of food in one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. He sent a quick message to Yusuke, hoping to get a response, maybe.

 

Thor: I’m here.  
Thor: Open the effin’ door.

 

Still, no response. Ryuji at that point should have just gone back home and eaten both katsudon bowls himself. He walked around the outside of the house and looked over at the open window. The lights were on so Yusuke was definitely up there and awake as well. That bastard could he just answer the door. Ryuji was even kind enough to get him food because that jerk rather spend all his time painting than actually nourishing that body of his.

Ryuji grunted and grabbed the bag of food with his teeth, deciding that climbing up the side of the house was a _great_ idea. Why not, right? He had come this far. No one in the neighborhood would think he was some burglar or anything. Sure, if the neighborhood watch or something passed by and asked what Ryuji was doing, all Ryuji had to say was that he was delivering some food to his friend that ironically wasn’t opening the door for him. None of it was suspicious at all.

Finally reaching the open window Ryuji was met with a predicament. Well, _fuck._ He could either let go of the bag of food or call out to Yusuke. The window was open enough, maybe he could just crawl and throw himself onto Yusuke’s floor. Ryuji was not breaking and entering. Nope. Hopefully though he wouldn’t spill the food or anything because that would piss off Ryuji to no end. Come on, he spent some good money on those katsudon bowls.

He climbed into the house, dropping the bag as softly as possible onto the floor, but not before rolling over and groaning ever so loudly. “You better have a really good effin’ reason as to why you didn’t reply to my texts… or open the door for me…”

When Ryuji got up from the floor, he noticed Yusuke was wearing headphones. _That explains it._

Yusuke was painting on the canvas so delicately it almost made Ryuji curious as to what he was listening to. Yusuke was so into what he was doing that he hadn’t even noticed all the commotion Ryuji had created.

Ryuji shook his head and grabbed the bag of food (miraculously intact) from the floor. He walked over to Yusuke, placing his chin on his shoulder, and extending the bag to him. “Special delivery, bro.”

“Huh,” Yusuke broke out of his reverie as he pulled off the headphones, “food…” He put down the paintbrush and reached out to grab the bag in front of him but he was too slow as Ryuji moved away. “How did you get in here, Ryuji?”

The blond grunted in frustration, “I climbed up the side of the house, man. And you, you, need to really check your phone, I was knocking for like, ever.”

“Oh?” Yusuke picked up his phone and his eyes widened at how many messages were there. A sigh left his lips, “My sincerest apologies, Ryuji, I didn’t mean to neglect you. I was absolutely engrossed on my latest project, you see.”

Ryuji stepped back a bit embarrassed, “You make it seem like I’m a puppy or something that didn’t get any attention, which is not the case.” Wow, those words came out awkwardly. He scratched the top of his head, “It looks really uh, nice, by the way…” Why was Ryuji acting all weird? It was just _Yusuke._

Looking back at the canvas, Yusuke smiled slightly, “I was thinking of family actually. All sorts of colors came to my mind and I couldn’t help but pick up the paintbrush and express myself in the best way I know how. The pastels mixed with these darker shades, I feel truly express something so simple really. Everything is here, spoken in colors, showing this familiarity only recognized amongst friends. This reminded me of the bonds we have created over the years. I guess you can say I was,” he faced Ryuji again, “reminiscing.”

What the hell, Ryuji was caught incredibly off guard as he looked at Yusuke’s expression. He was absolutely used to Yusuke going on and on about things but this time Ryuji couldn’t help but feel _warm_. How could words make someone feel warm? “Uh…that’s nice…” Yep, _great job_ Ryuji.

Yusuke looked away and chuckled, “I suppose I was just being romantic about my wording again, sorry.”

“No, no, you’re fine!” Ryuji tried his best to ease the situation. He might have somehow hurt Yusuke’s feelings and that was not his intention. Honestly, _why did it matter though?_ They constantly would bicker and say mean things to eachother. Why did it matter now? Still, Ryuji couldn’t help it, he had to ask. “B-But wait, does that mean you see me as family then?”

“Well, yes, to an extent,” Yusuke said as he grabbed the bag of food from Ryuji’s hand. “I see you as someone I care for deeply. Don’t you feel the same?”

Okay, that definitely, that was, Ryuji wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He felt his heart beat a little too fast for his liking and it was becoming way too awkward for his taste. “I-I-I…w-well…” Yusuke was not playing fair here. If Ryuji told him no, then he’d be a douchebag, but if he agreed with Yusuke it would be kinda gay.

Yusuke moved closer to Ryuji’s face and arched a brow, “Is it hot in here? You seem to be sweating.” He looked over at the window, “Hmm, the window is already open though. Maybe I can find a fan—”

“I feel the same!” Ryuji spewed out and felt his face growing ten times hotter as well as feeling ten times more awkward. He took a couple of steps back and chuckled, “I mean, I feel for you deeply—I-I mean—you’re special to me, w-wait…!” He wanted the earth to swallow him whole. What was that look on Yusuke’s face? Was he about to start laughing at Ryuji?

“You said that quite passionately,” Yusuke said looking rather pleased with himself which only annoyed Ryuji.

“Whatever man,” Ryuji grabbed the bag of food from Yusuke’s hand as it seemed they were playing a game of reverse hot-potato, “let’s just go eat.” He was not about to go into any sort of explanation about how and why he responded to Yusuke the way he had. It was not the time for that. All Ryuji wanted was to eat the food he had bought without any other obstacle in his way.

“What did you get for me this time?” Yusuke smirked taking hold of the bag again and looking inside. He seemed to be happy with it’s contents as he licked his lips, “This smells delightful.”

Ryuji shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, “We’re gonna have to warm the katsudon bowls up though… they’re definitely cold.”

“Yes, indeed,” Yusuke walked by Ryuji and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, “let’s go warm up the food.”

Without another word, Yusuke made his way out of the room and Ryuji just stared ahead with a very confused expression. What was that? Really, what was that? Why did Yusuke—no better yet—why was Ryuji just standing there dumbfounded? No, no, Ryuji was not about to open up that can of worms right now. All he wanted was to eat and forget about how warm his cheek felt. Wait, had his heart stop beating? Nope, it was still beating a million miles per second. He rubbed the cheek that Yusuke kissed and sighed, “Everything is going to be okay, Ryuji. Everything is going to be okay.”

Yusuke called out to him from downstairs, “Do you want me to warm up your food too, Ryuji?”

Ryuji lowered his head in defeat, “ _I’m so screwed…_ ”

 

 

 


End file.
